Research will continue to be focused on the clinical and epidemiological aspects of acute diarrheal disease of children and adults. This work will now be done entirely in Panama, in collaboration with the Gorgas Memorial Laboratories, and other local Panamanian Institutions. The work will include a) epidemiologic studies of acute diarrhea in children seen at the Gorgas Hospital and at the Curcundu Urban Health Clinic, b) diarrheal surveillance in several well-defined rural Indian populations in Panama, and c) a controlled clinical study comparing two oral glucose-electrolyte solutions (50 or 90 mEq sodium/L) in the therapy of small children hospitalized with acute diarrheal diseases.